


The Line Between

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between sexy and dangerous is rather blurry when your lover is as hot as Iruka and those particular lines... are for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iruka?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16693) by O-b-s-e-s-s-e-d. 



> I promised to write something for it and her after I saw it and finally got around to it.

"So what do you think?" Iruka asked, all but preening. Black lined the artistic red swirls and  arcs that lanced over one side of his chest and stomach from somewhere below his waistline all the way up to his shoulder and then down his arm.

Kakashi swallowed and attempted to kick start his brain that seemed to have stopped when his eyes reached Iruka's navel. It was hard to tear his gaze away from those hips and the 'tattoo' that clearly, at least in his opinion, suggested that he should find out exactly where they ended. He only half wished the mask, that was loose around his neck, was up and that he hadn't pushed his hitai-ate up so that he could memorize every inch of Iruka. They'd have made hiding the expression he knew was more than likely a thousand steps past lustful a bit easier. He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes back up to Iruka's face. "I think..." What he 'thought' was that he should drag that nicely painted, sexy man into his bed and never let him leave. Ever. Especially not on a mission where he would be gone for a month and more over not one in which he'd be pretending to be the male consort to a noble in order play body guard. What he 'knew' was that one look at Iruka from that ass of a noble, as well as countless others, and Iruka would get offers to do more than pretend. He didn't really _believe_ that Iruka would take them up on it, but it didn't stop the possessiveness he felt at the sight of his lover rather artfully decorated. "I think I'm going to miss you." 

A light blush colored the tan cheeks even crawling across Iruka's nose, causing the scar to stand out in even sharper contrast. "If you like it that much then maybe when I get back I should get something a bit more permanent."

"Mmm..." Kakashi nodded, his eyes wandering back down to trail over the seals lines. There were ten separate seals, nearly seamless in some cases unless you looked very closely at the black lines, and each of them was tied to a different high level jutsu that Iruka wouldn't normally be capable of wielding. They were keeping him safe in more ways that just adding to his appearance. Taking the few steps it required, he closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Iruka's waist. "Come back with all of them still on you."

Iruka slid his own arms around Kakashi's pale shoulders and tugged lightly at the silver tufts of hair that brushed the nape of his neck from under the headband that pushed it down. "I will come back even if it requires me to use every single one of them and then some."

Kakashi swallowed again, this time for an entirely different reason. He pushed his lips into a smile, weak though it was. "You can't be late either, after all, what kind of example would that set for your students?" 

"What kind of example would that set for _you_ , my students know better, and even after three years with me yelling at you about it you still can't manage to show up to anything on time," Iruka teased, tilting his head and leaning forward to steal a kiss. "I don't leave until tomorrow so..." Iruka's voice trailed off into a deep purr and he stole another kiss. "We still have all night if you are even slightly interested in where they end."

The invitation to touch and kiss and fuck Iruka until the very last possible moment, which was exactly what Kakashi heard, dragged a low rumble of a moan from his throat. "You only wore pants to tease me didn't you?"

"Well of course," Iruka laughed.


End file.
